


My Beloveds

by Stealthily_Nobody



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Angst, F/M, M/M, Not A Fix-It
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-03
Updated: 2018-07-03
Packaged: 2019-06-01 14:17:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 976
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15144941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stealthily_Nobody/pseuds/Stealthily_Nobody
Summary: A re-imagined scene of Obito finding Kakashi killing Rin. Only this time he's in love with both of them.





	My Beloveds

**Author's Note:**

> So recently I've gotten really into Naruto again. This is a glimpse into a another story I'm currently writing. (Don't worry, this is just a bad ending that won't be present in the real fic.) I hope you enjoy it.

In the darkness Obito ran. Tree branches whipped his face and low lying plants clung to his legs. Still, he didn’t let them slow him down. All around him rain misted the sky and foreshadowed the fated outcome. Already the world itself seemed to mourn for events that were yet to come to pass.

With a gasp, Obito saw through his and Kakashi’s shared eye to see his two lovers being chased by Kiri nin. More frightening was when Obito saw that the two were surrounded and unable to escape; especially, Obito noted, since Rin was leaning heavily on Kakashi. Once the image faded, Obito urged Guruguru to go faster. He had to save them. After all, though he may be dead-last, he was still their alpha. 

Obito didn’t arrive fast enough. He reached the clearing where Rin and Kakashi (but mostly Kakashi protecting Rin.) held their ground against the mini army of Kiri nin too late. The view in front of him smashed his heart to pieces and scrambled his brain. The piercing feeling in his mating bond revealed it to be no lie. There stood Kakashi: a hand through Rin’s chest. 

With a roar of disbelief and rage Obito allowed his emotions to control him. Why? Why did Kakashi, their precious omega, attack Rin? Why did Rin not commanded Kakashi to stop? The only answer that Obito could think of was simple. This wasn’t his Kakashi. This wasn’t Rin’s Kakashi. No way could their Kakashi commit such a sin. 

Rin had been the light of their relationship. The cornerstone that held Obito and Kakashi together. Although Obito loved and treasured Kakashi, Rin was the one who Obito held closest to his heart. Obito couldn’t imagine a world without Rin. A world without Rin’s smile. A world where Obito didn’t return home to find Kakashi wrapped around Rin: a pleased smile lining her face and a peaceful look on Kakashi’s sleeping face. 

Obito was an Uchiha, and the Uchiha had the ability to love or hate to the extreme. So far in his life he’d been blessed by the two greatest loves. He’d belonged to the kind, selfless Beta, and the sweetest omega (although in order to see that, one would have to peel back Kakashi’s layers of protection. Obito still couldn’t believe that Kakashi had allowed him and Rin to see his true self.). Now though, his beloved Rin was dead, and his dearest Kakashi was gone. 

A howl of despair turned Obito to hatred. He cursed the Kiri nin for causing Kakashi and Rin to vanish. He cursed Kirigakure for sending their shinobi after Kakashi and Rin. He cursed Iwagakure for starting a war with Konoha. He cursed Konohagakure for using children in their war. He cursed Minato-sensei for abandoning his beloveds (although he was inclined to believe that Minato slight was the fault of the village.). And he cursed this world for bring joy into his life just to brutally destroy it. 

Alongside the despair came the power of the Mokuton, and the Mangekyo sharingan. With his newfound power Obito obliterated the kiri nin around around Rin and Kakashi. After Obito was sure that no Kirigakure shinobi survived, he approached Rin and Kakashi. He ignored the imposter Kakashi, who had passed out not long after killing Rin, and instead cradled Rin in his arms. Rin who was dead. Kakashi who was gone. 

Obito decided then and there that something was wrong with this world he lived in. The world Rin had died in. Somehow he had to fix it. He had to change what happened. At that moment he remembered what Madara had told him. About how he planned to fix the world. Without hesitation, Obito dropped Rin’s lifeless body and abandoned both her and Kakashi to return to Madara with Guruguru. 

When he returned Madara turned to him and smiled, “Do you still believe that the world is as it should be? That it needs no tampering?”

Obito gulped and asked the question that’s words tasted sour on his tongue, “Can this new world bring back Rin and Kakashi?”

“Of course,” Madara replied with conviction, “This world will be one without imperfections. A world where everything is as it should be. The perfect world.”

Obito licked his lips. While he was sure that Kakashi and Rin wouldn’t want him to devote his life to their memory, he couldn’t stop. Without them his life was meaningless. As Kushina had always told him: ‘what was an alpha without someone to protect?’. And what did he have left to protect, but the memory of two wonderful people whose lives had ended to soon. The memory that their death could have been prevented. 

Obito couldn’t remember enough. He couldn’t preserve the memory of his beloveds without them there with him. He couldn’t remember Kakashi’s smile, or Rin’s joyous smile. He couldn’t remember the pitch of their voices when they called out his name. He couldn’t remember the feel of Rin curled into his side and Kakashi sprawled across their laps. He couldn’t even remember a time where their eyes weren’t clouded by war. 

Obito raised his eyes to meet Madara’s ancient ones. Without another thought Obito agreed, “I’ll do whatever is necessary to change this world. To bring about the perfect world.”

As Madara smiled once more; his smile infinitely creepier and began to explain his plan, Obito thought,  _ this is all for you, my beloveds.  _

Madara’s plan involved death, destruction, and the breaking of every moral Obito once had. It would require hunting down innocents and starting his own war. He would crush others hopes, their dreams. He would lie, cheat, and leave behind his entire being: even his name. All for the slime hope of living with Rin and Kakashi again. Obito never looked back once. 

 

This is all for you, my beloveds. 


End file.
